


Peanut Butter

by shanachie



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So why exactly <i>does</i> Nick hate peanut butter so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Butter

**Author's Note:**

> So whogeek and I were talking about Nick hating peanut butter last night. And why it is that he hates it. She mentioned having this happen to her as a child and it seemed to me like it was a good enough reason for Nick’s hatred. So I needed to write it. And she never has any regrets.

“You just getting lunch now?” Nick asked as he entered the break room.

“Lunch? Breakfast? Dinner? Some meal,” Greg answered. “I don’t even know anymore.”

“Long shift? What’re you eating?” Nick peered over Greg’s shoulder, then made a face. “Ew. No. You are not kissing me after eating that.”

“What’s wrong with fluffernutter?” Greg asked. “It’s got the two basic food groups. Sugar and protein.”

“G, I _hate_ peanut butter.”

“So not even if I wash my mouth out?” Greg questioned.

“Why are you washing your mouth out?” Sara wanted to know as she and Warrick entered the break room.

Greg showed them his sandwich. “Nick doesn’t want to smell peanut butter for the rest of the night if we get paired up together. Apparently his hatred covers even the smell.”

“So what is your issue with peanut butter?” Warrick asked. “Because you definitely have a beef with it.”

Nick looked sheepish. “Peanut butter shampoos.”

“What?” the other three CSIs said.

“When I was a kid…” Nick sighed. “My mama had this thing. If one of us got gum in our hair, we got a peanut butter shampoo. After five girls, she was pretty good at it.”

“She rubbed… peanut butter… in your hair?” Sara said slowly. “To get gum out of it?”

“Yes, she did,” Nick confirmed. “But after the fifth time, I told Mama to shave my head if she found gum again. And I haven’t been able to stomach peanut butter since. Even the smell is too much a lot of times.”

Greg pushed his sandwich away. “I seriously think I lost _my_ appetite. I don’t blame you.”

“It hasn’t stopped you from chewing gum,” Sara commented. “You would think it would turn you off both.”

“Nope,” Nick replied. “But Mama always said I was as stubborn as a deer tick. Plus it’s the feeling of the peanut butter more than anything that puts you off. The slimy, sticky, greasy feeling on your head.” He shuddered as he pushed away from the counter. “Come on, G. I’ll buy you something else for dinner since I ruined that one.”

 

 


End file.
